


Slightly Complicated

by wigglebox



Series: The Professors - A 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Professor Castiel, Professor Dean Winchester, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: This work takes place directly after part 1,An IntroductionDean needs to eat and make friends.Happy Reading!





	

Dean felt like an asshole. 

He and Cas parted once out the door. The image of Cas’s tight smile, almost like a grimace, replayed in his head as he walked to the train to catch back to his apartment. 

The whole situation this afternoon painfully highlighted the situation Dean was in. He moved to Boston 5 months ago, started work 2 months ago, and still didn’t have any proper friends. 

It wasn’t like it was unusual. He typically only had a few drinking buddies back home in California, but he didn’t even have  _ that _ now. Dean had one good friend back in California. His name was Benny, and they hung out a few times. He wasn’t the kind of friend to talk to on the phone about how their days went. Dean hasn’t spoken to him since he moved. 

He was pretty lonely, and he hated that he felt like that. 

And insulting one of the only people he’s really interacted with at this school wasn’t a good way to remedy it. 

Dean stomped up the 4 flights of stairs to his tiny Allston apartment. The neighbors below pumped out their Russian techno music, and Dean came to learn that it was to drown out the endless sex they seem to have. The small space smelled faintly of weed and Dean was half in his mind to go to the stairwell where the guy was smoking and ask for some. 

He wasn’t in the mood for food and instead grabbed his laptop from his bag and collapsed in his chair. The TV turned on to some news program that Dean ignored. He opened up his work email to see if they mailed out some paperwork and saw a fresh new message from one Professor Castiel Allen titled “After Class”. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he opened the email. It was short and not detailed at all, not even phrased as a question:

_ Lunch on Wednesday after our classes. Panera works for me. I’ll share my lecture on rites of passages in sub-saharan African tribes.  _

Maybe Dean wasn’t as big an asshole as he felt. 

 

* * *

 

Wednesday didn’t work. 

An emergency work meeting discussing the facilities in the Murphy Building was conducted during their only free time that day. Dean’s stomach rumbling unpleasantly as he tried to hide his annoyance while also ignoring how disappointed he really was. They rescheduled for Thursday, this time Dean sending an email saying he’ll happily take any and all notes on rites of passage and he’ll exchange them for his beginning lecture on Atmospheric Flight Mechanics and Control.

Thursday didn’t work either, unless they switched to it being dinner after their second class of the day but in order to do that, Cas would have to cancel dinner with his family who was coming to visit. Dean said it was all good, he understood the importance of family (which was a half-truth) and settled in for the night with a stouffer's pizza. 

Friday was their last chance of the week and Dean was getting nervous. Fearful that the constant rescheduling would discourage an actual meet up, and annoyingly desperate for some sort of interaction with  _ someone _ that wasn’t his students, he dismissed the class early and headed out the door for Panera --

\-- when Leslie, nice girl but really didn’t get last night’s reading, stopped him. He shot a quick text to Cas saying he might be late. Fifteen minutes later, they cancelled again. Leslie was still not understanding, and Cas wound up getting a student of his own. 

The day done, classes over, and the weekend upon them, Dean and Cas met outside the Murphy Building. It was more like Cas waited an hour after his class ended for Dean’s class to end, but close enough. 

Dean allowed himself to smile a small amount after the week he’s had and crossed the street. 

“I’m not doing anything tonight. Didn’t know if you were either but I’m starving.” Cas dug through his bag and brought out papers, “I also brought my slides from my lecture on Wednesday.”

Still smiling, Dean nodded his head towards the intersection.

“Let’s go then.”

Dean had forgotten his lecture notes up in his classroom, but Cas didn’t care. He talked about his lesson from Wednesday the whole time they ate. Dean was just fine with that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Theme 2/100 for my series: "The Professors"!   
> The theme this time around was "Complicated"  
> I decided to keep this all in a Professors!AU setting after the feedback from part 1. More details will come as the series goes on. I decided to set this in Boston because it's where I went to college and lived for a few years. 
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on tumblr! I am @wigglebox 
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
